


Broken Toys In The Rain

by run_jhope_run



Series: Rome/Siwoo/Maru - one shots, drabbles, etc [1]
Category: C-Clown
Genre: Autistic Character, Blind Character, Deaf Character, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been called broken, flawed, useless, but really they are just in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Toys In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> As C-Clown disbanded yesterday, I decided to vent my emotions through several one shots.

The heavens were shouting and the trees screaming and the rain roaring. It should have been cold, but the humidity of the day clung to their skin and it was sweat, not rain, running down their backs.

Barom had shoves the French doors open despite Taemin's protest that flies would get in. Water was sprinting in sheets down the glass.

Jaejoon got off the bed that Taemin was sitting on. He held out his arm to shake the rain's hand and it was soaked in an instant. It was too hot to touch each other, but Barom took Jaejoon's hips and led him away.

Physically, all three were opposites. Barom, short and strong; Jaejoon, tall, thin and still getting used to his new graceful, dancer's body; Taemin, average in everything, but with feminine curves.

Barom knelt by Taemin, and the younger lay back, wrapping his legs around Barom's waist and turning his head so his red neck was exposed. Barom laughed and reached for the blue wet cloth again. He stroked it along Taemin's jawline. The younger closed his eyes in pleasure.

Jaejoon hadn't straightened his hair in nearly a year. Taemin loved brushing Jaejoon's hair with his fingers of an evening, volume up on the television so Taemin didn't miss the speech he couldn't see, subtitles on for Barom, for the speech he couldn't hear.

Barom stroked under Taemin's blind eye, his left, which was weeping. The right could barely see either.

Jaejoon was flapping his arms loudly. He didn't like the heat. It was the only sound in the room apart from Taemin and Barom's heavy breathing. He picked up the red cloth, holding it out to the rain and slapping it onto his face.

Barom was gay and his family were fine with it. Jaejoon was gay and his family didn't know. Taemin was pansexual - gender blind *and* literally blind, he'd joke - and his family were accepting...as long as he settled down with a girl.

They've been called broken, flawed, useless, but really they are just in love.


End file.
